The Doctors Miracle
by blackfire93
Summary: The 10th Doctor is traveling with Rose when Rose finds a letter stuck to the door of the TARDIS it's addressed to the Doctor. It holds a clue that leads the Doctor to a crazy discovery. Read and review.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE! This is a one-shot that I just made up out of the blue...(*snigger* the 'blue' because the TARDIS...yeah anyway) As I mention below this is the 10****th**** Doctor as for when in the timeline it would be right close to the beginning because the Doctor has feelings for Rose but he's not sure exactly what they are.**

**THE START**

"Doctor there's been a letter left for you. It's been sealed with some-sort of silver, blue translucent wax." Rose said to the 10th Doctor as she looked over the envelope that had been taped to the TARDIS's doors. The Doctor had previously been tampering with the control panel but had immediately shot up and whirled around to look at Rose who had just entered the TARDIS. "Strange I didn't see anyone and the TARDIS didn't let me know there was anyone out there." The Doctor said as he reached for the envelope. The wax that held the envelope closed caught the Doctor's attention it looked exactly like the wax that they had used in Gallifray. Immediately the Doctor opened the envelope and began to read out-loud.

In your box of blue, I've left a clue

To find something you have wished for,

Time cannot taint it,

Life it can bring but death is in its heart,

Love it cannot feel, for emotions it does not know

A new life for you it can be

But hurry to find it Doctor

Or your agony and demise it will bring.

Immediately the Doctor began to muse over what the strange cryptic message meant, while Rose began to freak out. "What does it mean someone brought something onto the TARDIS and it will kill you?!" Rose began to panic at just the thought. "That can't be. You would have noticed if someone brought something like that onto the TARDIS right? And besides you were here the whole time and no-one could have gotten past you." Rose said trying to calm herself down. "Weelll. Actually I popped off to Decralamore to try their universe famous Holiday Surprise Cookies, which really really good by the way, then I headed over to Nashville, the planet not the state, because I wanted to try riding their ten legged twenty-five foot ostriches...than I came right back...after a quick stop to fill up the TARDIS's energy." The Doctor said, with a smile that said I'm so innocent on his face. Rose was not amused and her crossed arm's raised eye-brows and tapping foot gave testament to that.

"And would you have ever told me this otherwise? Do you always go off by yourself when I'm visiting with my mum?" Rose asked. "Weelllll only a few times, oh that's a lie, okay sometimes...weellll actually yes pretty much all of the time." The Doctor said with a cheeky grin. Rose ran her tongue over her teeth and made a hissing noise, "Don't avoid the first question DOCTOR, would you have told me otherwise?" Rose asked her tone quiet and yet forceful while her eye's pleaded for him to tell her the truth. The Doctor opened his mouth when the TARDIS let out a loud **WHOOP**. "There's something in the TARDIS that she doesn't like. We need to find it whatever 'it' is and get it out of here before whatever is going to happen happens!" The Doctor hollered to Rose as they both gripped whatever was closest to them to keep from getting tossed around by the angry TARDIS. "Sounds' great but do we even know what we're looking for?" Rose hollered back. The Doctor smiled and hollered back, "No but the TARDIS will help us. Won't you girl?" He directed that last bit to the TARDIS herself. The TARDIS made a noise of agreement and settled down so her thief and his companion could get busy looking for that infernal 'thing' that was in her secret room underneath of her control panel.

**THE FIND**

The Doctor sent Rose to look around the library while he started with the control panel. While he looked around underneath the control panel he was pressing on one of the panels a small door opened. The Doctor jerked back slightly surprised, "You've been keeping secrets from me girl." The Doctor said as he pushed the small door open, beautiful soft-multi colored lights lit up the large single room. The Doctor shimmied into the room, the TARDIS expanded the door so he could fit and there in the center of the surprisingly empty room was a small cube floating in the air. The Doctor was cautious as he approached it, after scanning it with his sonic screwdriver he was surprised to find that it was Gallifraying made but it seemed to have traveled from Earth. The Doctor reached out and as soon as his hand made contact with the box it opened revealing itself to be a huge galactic map and amidst all of the planets there was a single tiny light on one of the 'dead' planets. The Doctor immediately uttered the coordinates to the dot, speaking in Gallifraying which he hadn't in many many years. The map responded and it zeroed in on the dot, it was a woman. She was in the midst of a battle with the creatures that lived on the 'dead' planet. "So much for a 'dead' planet!" The Doctor muttered in surprise before speaking in Gallifraying again. **"Identify species."**

The map zoomed out a bit still showing the woman and creatures but now showing the dessert land surrounding both the woman and creatures as it attempted to figure out the species. **"Species of creatures living on planet 009631 are identified as a cross breed between dragons, humans, trees and absorbatrons. Species of female on planet 009631 is identified as a cross breed of Time Lord and TARDIS."**

**THE REALIZATION**

The Doctor jolted back in surprise his eyes ready to pop out of his head as he spluttered, "But...but that's impossible! That's that's..."The Doctor stumbled out of the room and immediately began to punch in the coordinates for planet 009631 and the TARDIS jolted around shaking as the Doctor urged her faster than he had ever urged her before. "Come on girl we need to get there now!" The Doctor said holding onto the control panel and flitting around it flipping switches and pressing buttons, pulling levers and generally spinning the TARDIS around as she flew to the coordinates that had been placed in the panel. "What is it my thief? You have tried to fly me this fast only once before and you stopped mid-flight." The TARDIS said to the Doctor threw their mental link. The Doctor flipped another lever as he replied out-loud, "It's possible that I'm not the last time Lord out there and you aren't that last TARDIS!" He said urgency in his voice as well as hope and fear. The TARDIS spun faster than ever before at that news as both of the two loners had thought themselves to be alone for eternity now. As soon as the TARDIS landed the door to the TARDIS came flying open and the woman who the Doctor had seen on the Gallifraying map slammed the doors shut catching her breath her head down. There was silence as the strange woman caught her breath and the Doctor scanned her with his sonic screwdriver and the TARDIS scanned the strange female. Both came to the same conclusion as the woman lifted her head, "I thought I was alone in the universe." She said her voice husky from having not spoken out-loud for many years.

**THE END...?**

The Doctor immediately welcomed the Time Lady/TARDIS into his life and Rose begin to feel put out as the two time lords and the TARDIS seemed to have secret jokes and fun while she was left out of the loop. One day when Rose finally caught the Doctor alone inside of the TARDIS she confronted him, "Doctor ever since she's came onto the TARDIS it's like you've been ignoring me! Why?! Is it because I'm just a human, a 'silly ape?!" Or is it because she's pretty!? What has she got that I don't?" Rose exploded. The Doctor stepped back and raised an eyebrow he had thought that everything was fine between all three of the people on the TARDIS, and although he had been doing more talking with Jinx it was because she had been left for dead after being found at the age of four. The place that she had been left had been horrible, the center of the Sqeeching Tribe. A blood bunch of humans that had been crossed bred with dragons, they ate anything that they could get into their jaws. She had managed to teleport herself to another planet but each planet had one thing in common, the inhabitants wanted her for a meal. The Doctor was the first human contact she had had in over three hundred years. The Doctor opened his mouth to explain this to Rose when Jinx came into the room the TARDIS had wanted her to try on some new clothes, and with some fighting Jinx had agreed. It was a beautiful black dress that went down to just above her knees, it had silver and crimson flames flaring up from the bottom and reaching almost to the small waist a small black string tied behind her neck held it up. Jinx long black hair was curled and held back with a red flame shaped pin that swept her long black hair to the left, swooping it down over her forehead and just above her right eye.

"How's it look?" Jinx asked as she gave a small twirl, the Doctor smiled, "Weelll you're missing shoes but seeing as how you went without them for hundreds of years I suppose that that's to be expected." He said obviously trying to recover from staring at her when she had first entered the room. Rose scoffed and immediately all attention went to her. "The dress is beautiful but it needs a beautiful person to pull it off and that's not you." Rose said snottily as she stuck her nose up in the air and left the control room heading to her TARDIS room. Leaving a confused woman and a ticked off man alone in the control room. "Is she okay? Did she want this dress?" Jinx asked completely oblivious to the fact that she had just been put down by the human female that was called Rose. "No. She's missing her family and that's why we are sending her back to her family as soon as possible. Right ol' girl?" The Doctor said patting the side of the TARDIS control panel gently belying the fact that he was ticked off beyond reason as he punched in the coordinates for Earth.

"Oh. Well she seems' like a lovely person." Jinx said as she gave one more twirl in her dress before heading back to change. The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the innocents that Jinx had. Jinx had told him about all of the things she had seen and killed, things she had done to survive and although some of the things churned the Doctors stomach he didn't put her down. He knew that when push came to shove it was easy to kill, to do whatever was needed to survive. He just couldn't believe that after everything she had been threw she was still so innocent on so many levels. "Well Ol' girl let's send Rose home. Maybe we can find some civilized company for Jinx to meet." The Doctor said as he flipped the final lever to send the TARDIS to Earth.


End file.
